


Goodnight

by TheShipSailsItself



Series: Charming Hundred [2]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipSailsItself/pseuds/TheShipSailsItself
Summary: Prompt from Keymwko95  "Goodnight kiss"





	Goodnight

“You should head up as well, Macy. You don’t look any less tired than your sisters.”

“Aw, thanks, Harry.” she says teasingly. “You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet.” But she gets up anyway and goes to meet him by the stairway.

“Now wait. I didn’t mean that at all. I’m simply saying-”

“That I have bags under my eyes?”

“No. I meant that-”

“That I look 'haggard'?”

“Now, Macy. I most certainly did not-”

This time his protests are cut off not by more teasing words but by her soft lips.

“Goodnight, Harry.”

“Good- Goodnight.”


End file.
